Company
by shadowjadis
Summary: WARNING: Unusual femmeslash pairing! Set before season 1. Mary-Alice decides to help a friend in need. I do not own DH or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. One-shot.


The sun had barely risen, but Mary-Alice was already outside. She liked that time of the day. It was nice to go for a walk while the rest of the world was still sleeping. Sometimes it was the best thing to clear up her mind. Unfortunately, on that day, the walk would have to be put off.

As she left her house, she saw a familiar figure staggering slightly on the other side of the street. Mary-Alice frowned. She did not want any company, and some drunken guy was definitely not the nicest one. However, her attitude changed as soon as she recognized her. The small sobs, the reddish hair covering her face, the way she had her arms wrapped around herself as she walked along, her head bowed… It made her gasp.

"Oh my god! What happened?" she exclaimed as she run towards her.

As she got closer, she was shocked to realize that the reason for her staggering was not alcohol. The woman was bleeding, and Mary-Alice had the impression that she knew why. Katherine Davis looked up, slightly reluctant.

"Mary-Alice, hi" she greeted in a weak whisper.

"Oh, sweetie!" the blonde winced "Let me take care of that"

She helped Katherine walk as she guided her to her own home. As quickly as she could and trying not to wake Zach or Paul up, she took her first-aid kit, which she was still keeping from her days as a nurse back in Utah, and made some hot tea for her neighbor and friend. Katherine sat on a chair, still shedding silent tears. Her whole body was aching.

"This will sting a bit" Mary-Alice warned as she applied some iodine on the wound Katherine had in her chin.

The redhead gasped slightly as she felt the lint touching her skin. Above all, she was embarrassed that Mary-Alice had seen her like this. At least it was not Dylan who had found her in such a state.

Mary-Alice cleaned her friend's wounds carefully, not wanting to hurt her more than someone else already had. Once she finished, she sat next to her and brought her the tea.

"Thank you" Katherine murmured as she took the steaming mug to her lips.

The former nurse looked at her friend saddened. She did not know for how long she had been running in such a state in the morning chill.

"You should see a doctor" she told her.

"I know" Katherine nodded without looking at her.

Mary-Alice took a deep breath before asking a question she was afraid to say aloud.

"It was he who did that, wasn't he?"

"Who?" was all Katherine uttered.

"Your ex-husband. Dylan's father"

Katherine made eye contact for a brief instant before tearing up. She covered her wounded face with her hands.

"Yes" she finally answered between sobs, which were becoming louder.

"Shush, it's alright" Mary-Alice rubbed her friend's back, trying to calm her down.

She knew Katherine and Wayne had been having problems for a long time. They had been separated for years. Katherine was usually very cheerful and energetic; nevertheless, whenever she met her ex-husband, she changed completely. She seemed scared of everyone and everything and her eyes looked sad. Even so, Mary-Alice had never imagined that it was so serious until that morning. She waited until her friend was a bit more relaxed to continue speaking.

"How long has it been going on?" she asked.

"It's always been like this" Katherine replied, her eyes still fix on the floor "First it was a slap from time to time, or he'd yell at me when something wasn't ok. Then he started drinking and… it just got all worse"

"You should tell the police"

Katherine looked at her friend. Desperation was written all over her face.

"They won't do anything. They never do. He has many friends amongst them"

"Why don't you run away from him then?" Mary-Alice wondered "Why do you keep meeting him?"

Katherine sighed.

"It's fine as long as he doesn't know where we live. I don't care what he does to me as long as he doesn't touch Dylan"

"But why do you keep seeing him? You didn't answer"

The woman ran a hand through her auburn hair, which was now rather messed. Her gaze, which had met Mary-Alice's for a while, went back straight to the floor.

"There's a part of me that still has hopes that one day he'll change and the three of us will be a family again"

"I think you've given him too many chances" Mary-Alice shook her head "Someone who treats you like this is not worth it. Not to mention that he's unable to be part of a family. You and Dylan are better off without him"

"But a child needs a mother and a father…"

"Children need someone who gives them love and takes care of them. And she already has you" the blonde lifted Katherine's face softly, caressing her cheek.

"You'll think I'm stupid" Katherine said "But… I'm scared. I don't want to end up alone"

Mary-Alice took both Katherine's hands in hers and looked straight into her hazel eyes. She could not stand seeing her friend like that.

"Katherine, listen to me. You don't deserve this. You're worth so much more than that. You'd be better off alone than with a man who doesn't respect you"

"Maybe I don't deserve to be respected…"

"Don't say that!" Mary-Alice frowned "Katherine, you're a wonderful woman, a great mother and a lovely friend. There's surely someone out there who will love you the way you deserve"

And after speaking those words, their faces got closer to one another like in slow motion. Suddenly Mary-Alice's lips were pressing against hers. Katherine closed her eyes and kissed her back softly, tenderly. As the kiss deepened, the blonde could taste the tea inside her friend's mouth, their tongues only making a shy contact with each other.

"You're so… tender" Katherine whispered after they broke the kiss.

Mary-Alice smiled and nodded, like hypnotized, a warm feeling still invading her. Suddenly, both women seemed to snap back to reality. Katherine finished her tea in one gulp and stood up.

"Well, thanks a lot for the tea. It was very nice of you"

The former nurse watched her walk to the door. Before she left her house, she called after her.

"Katherine! I hope everything's still the same after what happened"

Katherine turned on her heels to look at her neighbor for a second. She pulled some auburn locks behind her ears as she chuckled.

"Nothing happened. I really have to go now. Take care"

"You too" Mary-Alice replied, sighing as the door closed.

**The end. **


End file.
